Not Quite Forgotten
by tannen-urameshi
Summary: It's been 4 years since Harry Potter disappeared. Lord Voldemort declared himself ruler of Earth, but there is a darker force brewing on the sidelines. Harry must return and save the world he once called home. DISCONTINUED UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE!
1. Chapter 1

Hey every body

Hey every body!! This is my first fan fiction ever so _**PLEASE **_take at least so pity on me because I know that it probably is awful…anyway disclaimer time!!

**I do not own Harry Potter or any other part of J K Rowling's book. Nor do I own Ranmaru, Hikami, Lord Gessho, or Fuwa (you'll meet them later). They are from a manga that I read in the book store a long time ago. I believe that it is called **_**Kagerou-Nostagia**_** by Satomi Kubo.**

Voldemort circled the bleeding boy. Harry Potter stared fixatedly ahead. The Dark Lord laughed a cold cruel laugh. "Well well little boy, it looks as if I've won at last." He hissed. Harry continued to stare straight ahead, not saying a word. "Any last words before you die?" "Yeah…"The Dark Lord leaned in to here him, "Go to hell you son of a-" "AVADA KEDAVRA" the furious man yelled. Green light sped at Harry, engulfing him. Ginny screamed from the place with the other captured Order members. The light changed to a mixture of emerald green and amethyst purple before the one Harry James Potter vanished without a trace.

Hikami was at war. It had been for years. The powerful country of Cesaara in the North had attacked with every force that they had. Second Lieutenant Tannen Cisarii knelt beside the older General, watching as General Riki of the Cesaara troops moved his unit "stealth fully" through the forest. The young lieutenant grinned, noticing the Lieutenant Ranmaru, standing dutifully at Riki's side, obviously pained by the amount of noise that the unit was making. Her General raised a hand and bows could be heard being drawn. The hand dropped and hundreds of arrows flew out of the woods, knocking the tail ends of the advancing troops in half. Tannen grinned rather ferally as Ranmaru hung his head in exasperation. Riki looked on, shocked. Pulling out her Rekan blades, the blonde haired girl dropped from the tree she was hiding in and sliced her way to Ranmaru, as the General battled toward Riki. "Hello Lady Tannen, the black haired man said mockingly. "Go to-"A loud scream interrupted. Twisting, Tannen watched in horror as her beloved General was sliced through the heart. "No!" Yelling, she shot out towards him, only to be caught around the middle and dragged back by Ranmaru. A bright light erupted around their fallen general and Riki, engulfing them in a green and purple dome. Riki drew his other sword only to get flung back against the dome, his body making a heavy crack as his neck broke, instantly killing him. Troops began to panic, most of the Cesaarians fled into the woods and the Hikamians fell back slightly, unwilling to leave the liutenant or the dead general. As the Dome faded, an exhausted, blood soaked teenager stood in front of them, looking moments from collapsing. And he did. As he fell, Ranmaru and Tannen raced to catch him. Ranmaru got there first, catching him lightly around the middle before the girl snapped out and flung her Rekan at him. Dodging it, he kept his grip firmly on the young boy who killed Riki. With his other hand, he managed to grasp her wrists and twist her around so that her back was against his front. The Hikamian troops started forward but were flung back by some sort of invisible force. Feeling desperate, Tannen uncharacteristically kicked him in the shin, causing him to hiss in pain and drop them both. Motioning to the men to retreat, she grabbed the stranger, waved mockingly to a cursing Ranmaru and Shadowed out. "Curse that girl." Ranmaru said darkly as he glared at the spot where she had been, holding his shin. "Hmmm, appears as if this war as gotten much more interesting however." Scooping up Tannen's fallen Rekan, he calmly stepped over the two generals before he began back to his Lord's palace. The war had gotten very interesting indeed.


	2. Chapter 2

Once again, I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters or any character in that other manga the characters are based on

**Once again, I do not own **_**Harry Potter**_** or any of its characters or any character in that other manga the characters are based on. But, boy I wish I did…cue evil laugh….Cough Shutting up now.**

Oh and thanks to all my amazing reviewers, namely starbright37 so yeah, thanks a lot person who reviewed, you rock! Okay, I'll stop with the random rambling and type the story now!

_**linebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreak **_

Harry groaned slightly, touching his head as he sat up. "Hello." a voice said from the corner. He jumped about a mile before snapping his head around to face the voice, he reached for his…wand? He began to frantically search for it. "Looking for this?" The voice said again, soundly rather amused. He glanced up to see a girl seated in a chair. She had blonde hair and startling violet eyes. And she was twirling his wand in her hand. "So what do you want with a piece of wood anyway?" "I don't." he responded shortly, but that didn't stop his eyes form remaining fixated upon it. She grinned before saying, "Names Tannen, and you?" "….Ry." He responded, giving his abbreviated nickname. She raised her eyebrows but didn't say a word about the shortness of his answer. "So where you from?" He blinked at the question before he turned his head and pulled his knees up to his chest and looked down. Tannen blinked, before saying, "You know, you're going to have to tell us eventually, in fact, if it wasn't for the fact that you killed Riki, you would be in jail right about now." "Who's Riki?" Once again, she raised her eyebrows, "I'll tell you if you tell me about you." He looked up at her with haunted green eyes and if Tannen hadn't been a battle hardened lieutenant she would have flinched and looked away. Sighing, the smallish teenager opened his mouth. "My name is Harry Potter (aka Ry) and I am the Boy Who Lived…"

_**linebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreak**_

Ranmaru kneeled in front of Lord Gessho. " So", the lord of Cesaara said in his silky voice, "It appears that Hikami may have gained a very powerful ally in this war. One we might not be able to beat." "I wouldn't go so far as to say that My Lord, he was a scrawny little kid with blood all over him. I have that feeling that the only thing that killed Riki was the force that called him here." "And what might that be?" the long haired lord asked. "I don't know My Lord, all I know was that Tannen was very interested in catching him." "Hmmm…a boy appears out of know where, kills my general, and catches the attention of the infamously apathetic Lieutenant Tannen. Very interesting. Keep an eye on this boy Ranmaru, I have a feeling that we'll be seeing more of him in the coming years. You are dismissed, call Kiyoto in here as you leave." Nodding, he stood and walked out of the room. Kiyoto began to walk in and right before the door closed, the Lord called out, "I wish to see you tomorrow _General _Ranmaru." The doors closed and Ranmaru smirked. …_General… _He listened to the flurry of movement that symbolized a Hikamian spy bird leaving the scene. Perfect.

_**linebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreak**_

"So, let's get this straight. You're the only person to ever survive this curse and because of it, this evil lord person wants you dead, and he tried but you ended up here and don't remember a thing on how it happened." The boy on the bed nodded, sitting cross legged on the bed. "I remember some guy catching me but that's about it. Who was that?" She twitched. "Ranmaru, Lieutenant of the Cesaaraian army. They wish to overrun Hikami and our Queen. Their lord is Lord Gessho." he nodded. A bird suddenly flew into the window and landed near her ear. She froze for a minute and seemed to be listening to something before cursing in some unknown language and running out of the room. Ry blinked at the door and apparated to follow her energy signal (which he could find through the traces of magic in her. Everyone, even muggles, he found had some sort of magical signal.) He ended up in a large room, popping in silently next to a man with long black hair pulled into a pony tail. He jumped about three feet in the air and Ry smiled rather mysteriously at him. At least that's what the man though, Ry thought he was being innocent looking. "Hello." He said. "Ummmm…hi…." the man said, looking around, wondering if he should be arresting the boy. "My Lady!" It was the Tannen girl, Ry observed with mild interest. "Lord Gessho has named Ranmaru the new General." "I was afraid this would happen." Ry's attention was drawn to a beautiful teenaged girl seated on a chair in from to the crowd of people. "It will be much harder to defeat the Cesaarian army now. We still need to name the General, Tannen am I correct in assuming you will decline?" The girl nodded. "I will take the position of First Lieutenant, however." The girl nodded, "Fuwa." A yellow and black haired spiky headed boy stepped out of the crowd, "Yeah Milady?" "Welcome, Second Lieutenant." He grinned wildly and bowed before stepping up next to Tannen. The black haired man still was watching Ry with a wary look. "Oh hello!" a voice said and Ry was drawn back to looking at the girl. "And who are you?" "Ry Potter, your Majesty, it is a pleasure to meet you." "Oh you must be the young man that killed Riki, we are in your debt." "Yeah, 'cept it put Ranmaru in charge." Fuwa muttered under his breath. The girl shot him a disapproving look and turned her attention back to Ry. "Ignore him. I'm sure you are tired, would you like to-" "No." He cut her off abruptly, ignoring the gasps that came from the crowd and trying to place the noise he was hearing, being trained for two years to defeat the greatest dark wizard of all time did have it's perks after all. That's when it happened. An arrow shot towards the Queen. Ry moved as fast as he could, at the same time as Tannen, towards her. Ry got there first and felt the arrow sink into his shoulder before he began to bark out orders. "Fuwa, secure the doors. Tannen, guard the Queen. You, black haired dude," the man from before looked around, before he noticed Ry was looking at him pointedly. He straightened. "If you have a set of reeds, I need them now." Without even thinking, the others followed his orders, and the Queen smiled. A man was flung in front of Ry. "Blackie," he said. "Name's Kaye." "Fine, Kaye, force those reeds under his fingernails until he talks." With that, he turned and walked out of the room. Tannen and The Lady looked at each other and smiled. "I do believe that we just found our General." The Lady said, a twinkle in her eyes. Tannen nodded, and followed the quiet, slightly disturbing boy out of the room.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey people!! Oh and thanks my second reviewer, you rock too!!! To answer your question, Tannen is a completely made up character as is Blackie/Kaye (Ry will call him Blackie), while the others are based off of characters from some manga I read once. Oh and The Lady is made up too and her name will be learned in a minute.

**Sadly, I do not own **_**Harry Potter**_** or that other manga whose name escapes me for the moment or any of their characters; I do however own Tannen, the Lady, and Blackie/Kaye….which rocks and if you want character profiles, just let me know.**

_**linebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreakli**_

Tannen reached out and touched the back of Ry's shoulder, causing him to jump in shock and skid around her. She blinked once but didn't ask. "Wait, I need to talk to you." "Go ahead." He said, breathing heavily from the shock of her grabbing him. "How did you know what to do? We listened to you without a thought or care, it was like instinct. How did you do that?" "Training. It's not my fault you listened to me." "NO!" She said hurriedly, realizing that he thought he had done wrong. "That's not what I meant, I meant….what I meant was that…well, we think you would make a good General of our Army." He laughed, a short bitter laugh. "Me? You don't even know me. For all you know, I could be some disturbed and demented freak." Tannen looked at him for a moment before she said in a soft voice, "I would have followed my General to the death, but I had grown up with him as my General, he's all I've ever known. Fuwa and Kaye too. I would have never listened to him if he had showed up and began to give orders like you did,. But for some reason, I listened to you. All three of us did. We didn't even think it was odd to do so. That means a lot and even though it's a bit original to ask a stranger to head our army, you would be the best thing to happen to us at the moment." She stopped and watched him for a moment. He had turned his face away and was staring fixatedly out the window. She continued, "We trust you. With Ranmaru heading the Cesaarian army, we will lose by next month. With you, we will triumph. I'm sure of it." She then said the most difficult thing she ever said. "Please, Ry, we need your help." "What if I screw up again?" he asked so softly, she almost didn't hear him. She didn't say anything, she didn't know what to. He sighed before muttered, "Well Hermione, you were right, I always have to play the hero." he turned back to Tannen and said louder, "So what exactly is going on here, and I need to know everything you know about this Ranmaru person. Oh and I want my wand back." "You mean that stick?" "It's not a stick." he responded, twitching slightly. She grinned her infamous grin (a feral looking one) and reached into her pocket and handed him his "stick". Snatching it back, he began to walk down the hallway back toward the main room where he had just came from, back towards the direction of The lady and the others whom he didn't know that well. She smiled as she watched him and followed, careful not to make too much noise and freak him out again. He opened the door and slipped inside, trying to avoid getting seen by anyone. Too late, Blackie had caught him. Grabbing him by the front of the shirt, he dragged Ry up towards The Lady. "Hello." she said softly, "I'm afraid I didn't get a chance to introduce myself. My name is Lady Nie de Corsel and I am the Ruler of Hikami." "Hello Lady Nie, as I said before, my name is Ry Potter and apparently I'm your new General." A gasp went up from the rest of the crowd of people, Blackie and Fuwa just smiled, figuring that he would be named that. "Welcome to Hikami Ry, and where do you come from?" "A place called England; I'm figuring that it's in a different world than this. I was captured by a man that wants to take over my world and when he tried to kill me, I ended up here. Don't know quite how that happened." He added as an after thought. She smiled and motioned to Blackie, "This is Kaye Corsella, he is the Head of my Royal Guard. Fuwa is in the corner. He is the 2nd Lieutenant of _your _army. Your have already met Tannen, she is second in command." She mock saluted him, and he gave a small half smile before turning attention back to Nie. "Our world is in danger, the battles are hard and we are not doing to well, now that Ranmaru, the old lieutenant has been named general, their army ahs gotten twelve times stronger. He is a strategic leader and is one of the best fighters in our entire world. Their leader is Lord Gessho, also called Daemon, for it is said that he made a pact with one long ago. He has the strongest Stream energy of us all." She stopped noticing his confused look. "Steam Energy is in us all, however only a few number of people have the ability to use it. With it you become a formidable opponent and can do things that would make the strongest normal warrior cry in fear." Blackie said. Ry glanced his way before muttered, "Magic, it's just like magic." The others who had heard him looked at him blankly. He sighed again (it seemed as if he had been doing that a lot lately). "In my world, some people can do something called magic, it sounds like this Stream energy that you are talking of." He pulled out his wand at the skeptical looks he was getting, except from Tannen, and cast a simple spark charm, causing purple and green sparks to rise in the air. Nie gasped and Fuwa hid behind Kaye, who gaped. Someone in the crowd fainted. "And that is magic." he said, turning back to a paleish Nie, who continued to look at both him and the lingering sparks in awe. Slowly, she turned to him and said, "General Ry Potter, I do believe you will do us some good." He smiled slightly, which made her smile and wonder what had happened to make him so…inverted. "What's your first order Gen" Fuwa asked. Ry looked at him in surprise before saying, "Leak to the enemies spies that I am the new General, inform them that I've never lead an army to battle in my life." "WHAT ARE YOU CRAZY!!?" Fuwa yelled, "That's like asking them to attack." Ry stopped in mid turn to leave the room, "Did I say that I hadn't lead an army before? All I said was to tell them that. If you didn't know one thing about the enemy and thought that their general was a weak little boy, would you attack with a very good battle plan." Fuwa shook his head, agreeing that he wouldn't. "Exactly." Ry responded before grinning in a slightly insane way. Hours of Voldemort's torture did some good; he was now just crazy enough that his ideas might work. Catching on, Tannen grinned her infamous grin and followed him out to rally their troops, for attack. It was going to be a very interesting war indeed.

_**linebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreakli**_

Okay, I need your guy's professional opinion, should I go into more detail about the war and do each event in sequence, or should I skip ahead four years where things actually become important in context with the story? HELP!!


	4. Chapter 4

Alrighty!!! HELLO PEOPLES!!!! Sorry it's been like forever…..homework is the devil and I swear I haven't been able to breath since Thanksgiving. I hope everyone had a very Merry Christmas or other Holiday that they celebrate or plan to celebrate in the near future!!!

**I do not own **_**Harry Potter**_** or that other manga…see chapter one to learn the title of it….Any people, places or things that are similar to any people, places, or things that you any know, it's just a coincidence, I swear.**

_**linebreak linebreak linebreak linebreak linebreak linebreak linebreak linebreak **_

FOUR YEARS LATER

General Ry Potter shifted uncomfortably in front of the throne. Nie, who was seated beside him, watched him out of the corner of her eye with amusement. "You know, you don't have to do this." she commented out of the blue, forgetting momentarily that sudden noises freaked him out, a remnant from his Voldemort torture sessions.

The young General jumped a couple of inches before he turned to look at her with wide eyes. "Yes…?" Apparently, he hadn't been paying any attention to her either. "You don't have to do this." She repeated slowly. "Do what?" If Nie had been an anime character she would have sweat dropped. "Meet the delegates of Cesaara." She finished slowly, trying to make sure he understood this time. "…Why…."He asked, confused. "It's one of those days." Tannen said as she walked in. "Ahh…" the young queen said.

Every now and then the nerve damage done to him when he was tortured by the Cruciatus Curse would surface and he would…not be all there….to say it best. Today, the day when they were meeting Lord Gessho, Ranmaru, Kiyoto, and Lady Hikari (some chick none of them had ever heard of), was naturally one of those days. "Why?" The sudden question snapped the queen out of her reverie. "Hm?" "Why are we meeting them?" the young-looking black haired man asked. "Um…because you won the war, remember?"

Oh yeah…now he remembered. And a brutal war it was. They stayed at a stalemate for four years until the Battle at Fourcorners Plains. Ry's army was betrayed and Ranmaru completely slaughtered them. 1200 troops of 10 people per troop, and only 100 INDIVIDUALS survived. Instead of giving up, General Ry rallied these 100 individuals and surprised Ranmaru at the Cliffs, effectively wiping out all 1400 troops down to 10 troops. Ranmaru, one of the survivors fled back to his capital where he and Gessho determined that they could not continue to fight this war. The letter of surrender and wishing to reach a peace agreement came three days later. Ry actually didn't remember the letter, considering he slept for the week after the battle was over.

The young general sighed. "Oh yes." he murmured, coming to his senses temporary. Tannen smiled slightly, use to her general's oddities by now. "Where's Blackie? I want him here." Ry said to a guard in the corner. The guard bow and left the room to look for Kaye. "Tannen." the Lieutenant snapped to attention, as she always did. "Get Fuwa." he finished the command and the girl/ woman nodded once before she left the room, a slight bow in the direction of the Queen. "Are you sure you are alright?" Nie asked him. "Oh yes My Lady, I'm fine. Don't worry about me." He put on a charming (and decidedly fake) smile before he turned to leave. Just as he was about to leave the room, Nie called out, "It's weird to think that it's been four years to the day that you came to this world." The man froze for a moment for he said, "Yes….yes it is…" With that he left the room. "Oh Ry…I wish you would let us in." Nie sighed lightly and got up to prepare herself for Lord Gessho's arrival.

The doors shut with an ominous thunk and Ry let out a sigh and tried to fight back tears that he had held in since he came to this strange world. Four long years since he was ripped out of his world, he didn't know if he could call it home anymore, but still, he didn't know who had survived. Slumping against the wall, he allowed himself to lay his head back against it.

"_Well well little boy, it looks as if I've won at last." He hissed. Harry continued to stare straight ahead, not saying a word. "Any last words before you die?" He was asked. "Yeah…"The Dark Lord leaned in to here him, "Go to hell you son of a-" "AVADA KEDAVRA" the furious man yelled. Green light sped at Harry, engulfing him. Ginny screamed from the place with the other captured Order members. _

A heavy hand fell on his shoulder. Scared out of his wits, images of the knife happy Avery flashing through his mind, he harshly jerked away, only to smack his head on the wall behind him and fall down and hit his head again on the floor. Groggily opened up his –slightly panicked- eyes only to look right at--- Ranmaru. "What are you doing here?" The boy asked rather stupidly. The older man raised his eyebrow in a rather Snapish fashion before saying "Peace Treaty." "Oh…" Ry said, feeling rather foolish. He looked around and saw Lieutenant Kiyoto, a stately man whom he assumed was Lord Gessho, and a woman whom he also assumed was Lady Hikari. "Hold that thought." he said, turning back to Ranmaru. Getting up, the vertically challenged General brushed himself off before saying, "You're early, I'm afraid we weren't expecting you for another two hours." Lord Gessho just smiled. "If you'll wait here, I'm going to get some much needed sleep. Fuwa or Blackie will be here in a moment, annoy them." With that, the boy turned on the ball of his heels and walked down the hall.

_**linebreak linebreak linebreak linebreak linebreak linebreak linebreak linebreak **_

(Shift to The Cesaarian peeps before this whole interaction.)

Ranmaru shifted back and forth in front of the castle gates. "My Lord. We are earlier, do you think it's wise to just barge in?" "I see no harm in it." Hikari said smiling "flirtatiously" at him. Beside him Lieutenant Kiyoto sniggered. Shooting the Lieutenant a glare, the General of the Cesaarian Army sighed as Lord Gessho smiled softly. "I'm sure their young protégé of a general made sure to account for us arriving early, after all he does seem like a stickler about that sort of thing." Gessho's silky voice said. Ranmaru had to hand it to him, he was right. That boy thought of everything. He thought their first battle was impressive, leaking information out like that to make them sloppy, the final battle…Gods, that child was a strategic genius, even more so than himself, and that was saying something. He still remembered four years ago to the day, when the light came and the short child showed up and collapsed in his arms.

Sighing, he followed Gessho and the others into the palace, surprisingly meeting no resistance and made their way towards the throne room. Then, to his astonishment, he saw none other than General Ry himself step out of a room and lean his head and body against a nearby wall. "Um…he doesn't look like he was expecting us…" Kiyoto said quietly beside him, and Ranmaru couldn't help but agreeing. Gessho just smiled and continued to move forward. When they were right in front of the apparently sleeping General, he motioned to Ranmaru, who laid a heavy hand on the smaller man's shoulder.

The boy started and jumped away slightly; cracking his head on the wall behind him- causing Ranmaru to wince-and then falling to the floor and hitting his head again. Ranmaru was confused now. What had happened to the military genius from before? The boy groggily opened his eyes. "What are you doing here?" The boy asked rather stupidly. The older man raised his eyebrow and said "Peace Treaty." "Oh…" was the response, which highly amused the older General. "Hold that thought." Ry said, turning back to Ranmaru. Getting up, the short General brushed himself off before saying, "You're early, I'm afraid we weren't expecting you for another two hours." Lord Gessho just smiled. "If you'll wait here, I'm going to get some much needed sleep. Fuwa or Blackie will be here in a moment, annoy them." With that, the boy turned on the ball of his heels and walked down the hall. Ranmaru blinked. "Well that was interesting." Kiyoto said sarcastically. Ranmaru began to smile slightly. "Yes it was, and it's going to be a very interesting meeting." Lord Gessho looked at him and they both smiled. It was going to be very interesting indeed.


	5. Chapter 5

HI!! Once again…I apologize that it has taken me so long to update…for those of you that actually care that is….

Okay, to **kingofshadow**, I do know that I'm supposed to do the paragraph thingy, but I was in the middle of a short story for Creative Writing, was sick of it, and went on strike…before that I just…well to be honest I forgot. Thanks for getting my butt back in line!!

**erisabeisuu**: I'm not very good at battle scenes so I "cleverly" try to avoid them. Maybe someday I'll quit being a coward and add them in.

**I do not own ****Harry Potter**** or any other the characters from the other manga. Any names or places that are similar to you or something you know…it's a coincidence, I swear. **

_**linebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreak**_

Ranmaru stared after the man-actually no more than a child- in confusion and shock. This was the first time that he had civilly spoken to the General, and it had done nothing but leaving him to wonder about the boy's mental health.

"He forgot…" Kiyoto murmured in awe, "He actually forgot about the treaty."

"Actually," another voice broke in, "He was never aware that a meeting was taking place.

Turning sharply on his heels, the General made to grab his sword, which hung gently by his side. A tall young man stood there with loose, silky black hair falling in his eyes. Hikari peered around Gessho's shoulder to stare at the man appreciatively.

"How could he not know? And who are you?" Kiyoto asked arrogantly, making the man roll his eyes and Hikari to giggle.

"I am Kaye Corsella, the Head of the Royal Guard. The General fell asleep as soon as he returned home and proceeded to sleep for a week. Something about eight years of lack of sleep and extreme blood loss." He addressed the last comment to Ranmaru, making him blush lightly. After all, it had been him who had caused said blood loss. The man smirked and turned as a blonde and black haired man stumbled out of a room nearby.

"You're late." He said in a clipped tone.

"Yeah, yeah keep your hair on _Blackie_." The other man-whom Ranmaru faintly recognized as Fuwa, Second Lieutenant to the Hikamian Army-grinned as Kaye turned red.

"Don't call me that!! My name is Kaye!! When is he going to realize that my name is Kaye!!?"

"Kaye, the Gen's called you Blackie for four years, I doubt he's going to stop now."

Ahhh…things began to make sense to Ranmaru. So these people were the ones the boy said would be joining them.

Lord Gessho cleared his throat, causing the too bickering young men to look up in surprise, apparently having forgotten they were there.

"Ah, yes…sorry about that…" Kaye looked sheepish. "Anyway, I'm afraid we don't have the meeting room ready yet, we were not expecting you for at least another two hours."

"And your General did not seem fit to prepare a backup plan?" Ranmaru asked at last, wondering silently if he needed to reassess the mental file he had on Ry.

"As I said, he was not previously aware a meeting was taking place. In the last few days that he's been somewhat awake, we have been so busy that it slipped our minds to tell him." Kaye explained, his tone frosty for some bizarre reason. "Please come with me." He turned on his heels and began to stalk down the hallway. He paused to let Fuwa whisper something in his ear before the Lieutenant ran off. "That explains a lot…" he muttered after the other man had left, making the others look at him in confusion. He shook his head, "If you want to know, ask Ry yourselves, the last person to ask ended up with blue and pink hair."

Hikari's eyes widen comically while Kiyoto looked uncomfortable. Lord Gessho simply looked amused. Finally they reached a fork in the hallways, a large door slightly ajar to their left.

"This is where I take my leave. Feel free to wander but please meet back here in two hours, the meeting will then begin. I do ask that you stay out of the third west tower, for that is My Lady's chambers. You may also want to stay out of the upper bedroom in the North tower. Ry can get….hostile…when woken up against his will." With that the head of the Royal Guard turned and slipped into the room, leaving the others standing there in shock.

"They just left us to wander around their palace…ARE THEY INSANE!!?" Kiyoto yelled, rather uncharacteristically. Lord Gessho even seemed slightly perturbed by this show of trust.

Ranmaru turned to face his Lord.

"My Lord, with all due respect, I take my leave." The King of Cesaara nodded, looking at him with curiosity. The tall, clack haired General turned, and made is way in the direction of the North Tower.

_**Linebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreak**_

Twenty one year old Ry Potter buried his face into the soft pillow of his too large bed. After four years in the battlefield, and before that, six months in a dungeon somewhere, the soft mattress seemed a luxury he did not deserve to have. God he was pathetic, after eight years of leading two different wars, one would have thought his self confidence level would be higher.

Rolling over onto his side, he let the sunlight stream through the slightly ajar curtains. The past week had been a godsend of solid, dreamless sleep. Now that sleep was no longer desperately needed, the nightmares had returned. Ron, Hermione, Dray, Severus…all of them dead, their bloody corpses standing in front of him telling him it was his entire fault because abandoning them.

Closing his, he tried to think of anything but those haunting faces. His thoughts turned to the man in the entrance hall of the palace. General Ranmaru, Head of the Cesaarian Army. He had seemed different now that they weren't ruthlessly trying to kill each other on the battlefield. Calmer, almost as if he had been the same man that had caught him around the middle four years ago, protecting him from falling and-with his luck- killing himself on some ill placed, pointy rock.

A click showed that his door was being opened. Ry sat up and turned toward it. Ranmaru was standing in the doorway, looking surprised that he was awake.

"Kaye said that you would be asleep." he explained, shifting awkwardly.

"So you normally enter sleeping people's rooms?" Ry asked, raising an eyebrow as the older man uncharacteristically blushed.

"He said that you were suffering from blood loss…I wanted to make sure you were okay without actually asking you." was the reply, once again blushing.

"You're a freak." Ry said simply before getting up and entering the bathroom. He could hear Ranmaru come further into the room and take a seat at what must have been his bed (he had no other furniture besides the bed).

"You were told that I can get dangerous if woken up, right?" he asked from his position beside the sink.

"Yes…but I honestly didn't think that you would wake up."

Ry fought to repress a giggle before he leaned against the doorway in order to face him fully.

"I didn't actually fall asleep this time. If I had…trust me, I would have woken up."

Ranmaru nodded, watching as Ry opened his curtains wide open. His door suddenly slammed open, causing Ry to jump about two feet into the air.

"Don't do that!" He hissed at Fuwa, who was standing sheepishly in the doorway.

"Yo Gen….the meeting's starting in a couple of minutes, we're meeting in the dining hall for lunch." He snickered at the look on the General's face.

"Okay, come on." Ranmaru stood and the three of them made their way down the hall. Fuwa' s and Ranmaru' s heavy feet made loud echoes as they walked down the stone hallways, while Ry's barefooted feet made barely a whisper.

After what seemed to hours of silence on their part, they finally made it to the dining hall.

"Welcome." Lady Nie said, from her seat next to Lord Gessho. She smiled radiantly at the three of them, as they all bowed to her.

"Now that we are all here, let's begin." Lord Gessho said. And with that the meeting commenced.


	6. Chapter 6

Okay, thanks for all the people who got my butt back in line on the whole paragraph thing, as I may have mentioned before, I was doing the rather childish thing and going on strike where ever I could

Okay, thanks for all the people who got my butt back in line on the whole paragraph thing, as I may have mentioned before, I was doing the rather childish thing and going on strike where ever I could. Anyway, I'm out of creative writing now and am done with my strike. Apologies to all.

Oh and** JClayton**: no Ranmaru does not have a crush on Ry…his just bewildered by him and wants to figure him out. Eventually it will be a combination of a father/son relationship with an older brother/little brother thing in there along with your standard typical rivalry between two military geniuses. Sorry if that was A) a little vague and B) consequently freaked people out.

**I do not own **_**Harry Potter**_** or any of its characters or that other manga whose name currently escapes me again! It's in the basement in some box so I can't even look it up. Sorry. Anyway, I no own that either.**

They all took a seat around the round table, making Ry snicker for some reason. Nie glanced curiously his way while the two around him-Fuwa and Kaye- move their chairs away from him nervously.

"It's a round table." he explained as if talking to a child, "You know, King Arthur, all that jazz with chivalry and that other stuff that I didn't really pay attention to when Mione lectured it to me about it for some reason involving Ginny."

They looked at him, completely flabbergasted. Even the normally cool facade of Gessho was showing lines of confusion. Meanwhile both Nie and Tannen were struggling to hold back laughter as they watched the one's not used to Ry's…..odd days….try to make heads or tails of what he was talking about.

"What?" Kiyoto finally asked.

"Don't worry about it." Nie cut in before it could go any further, "We will explain everything once the treaty is set in stone."

"Paper." Tannen muttered under her breath.

"Whatever." she said exasperatedly, "That's not the point. May we just continue?"

Four hours, several confused and slightly freaked out Cesaarians (courtesy of Ry), and one peace treaty later, Nie looked around rather pleased at the men (and woman) at the table.

"So that settles it. Both governments will move their headquarters' to the palace that lies on the boarder of the two lands to govern our own lands but also to build bonds to prevent this from ever happening again." Nie said diplomatically to Gessho, who nodded in return.

She watched out of the corner of her eye as Ry stood up straight up, stood stock still for a moment before turning on his heels and moving to leave the room.

"Um Gen, where ya goin'?" Fuwa asked, looking like he wasn't sure he wanted to hear the answer.

"To sleep." was the short reply, 'Oh and Blackie!" Kaye snapped his head up. "Make sure HE," the small black haired man pointed at Ranmaru, "Doesn't bother me."

Tannen choked back laughter-a rather uncharacteristic trait of hers- at the look of incredulity on Ranmaru's face.

"Explain. Now." He said, laying his hand flat on the table and looking at Nie.

Nie looked back, long and hard at him before sighing. "You probably all have heard by now that he came here in a burst of purple and green light, am I right." they all nodded. "Well, before that, he lived in a world where magic is very real and he was a very important piece of a magical war between to sects, the evil and the good, I won't get into specifics now because that would take much to long."

She leaned back as bit in her chair. "Anyway, he was captured by the brutal leader of the evil army for the very reason that he was so important to the war. From what I gather, if he lives, the Good side wins, if he dies, the evil side wins. Obviously the Evil leader-Ry calls him Tom-"

Kiyoto snorted. 'Tom? Doesn't sound very evil."

"That's what I said and Ry hit me." Fuwa muttered.

Nie glared at them both and continued with her story. "According to Ry, Tom was too much of a sick, deranged man to just go out and kill him, so instead he locked him up for a few months and tortured. They have a spell, this magical community, one that inflicts more pain that one could ever image on a person. A single half hour session of it can drive a person insane. Ry somehow survived thirty four hours with both his sanity and his life in tact."

Both Tannen and Kaye snorted and the sanity part and she glared at them as well. Tannen smirked and her and she rolled her eyes.

"Anyways, as I was saying. In addition to this, they also let a 'knife happy Avery'- Ry's words, not mine- carve…..designs into his chest and the Tom's sign into his back. Tom then proceeded to bring him out in front of the Good side and attempt to publicly execute him."

"Apparently it backfired." Ranmaru commented.

"Obviously." Nie said dryly, "Considering he's here. Anyway, consequently, he has fired nerve endings and has a few days where….he's not all there…."

"Understatement of the century." Kaye muttered.

Nie looked exasperatedly at him, "All right, story time's over. Off to bed all of you!"

Laughing, the Hikamians stood and left the room, the Cesaarians moments later.

Glancing down the hallway towards Ry's room, Ranmaru shook his head and went off to bed.


	7. AUTHOR'S NOTE! PLEASE READ

I am sorry to say that I have officially lost all inspiration in this story. Although I will be keeping this version up (in case for some bizarre reason, someone actually really likes it…) I plan on completely reworking it and reposting it.

Sorry!!!!!!!! I will begin reposting the newer, better version as soon as I get it rolling. Thank you!


End file.
